


One shot story Ideas

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Fault [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Shameless Smut, WIP, multiple fics, theres a lot going on ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: So basically at the end of Fault on my ff account I added a chapter where i put up three one shots and let the reviews be the deciding factor for which fic I continue with.I wanted to share them on here so I did.1. Forcing the Imprint2. Leander and Heron3. My best friend Tony





	1. Forcing the Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.
> 
> This one takes place after Breaking Dawn, no Renesmee
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

Everything hurt.

His arms, his legs, his neck, his back, his chest, his head.

Everything from head to toe ached and it had nothing to do with any physical pain, because after all

Vampires can't feel pain right.

But Edward does.

Everything hurt, everything ached, everything burned in a slow thrum under and over his skin like he was slowly being burnt to death from the inside out and that ache came from his chest. In the place where his heart was meant to be.

The telepath dragged his legs across the leaf and brush covered ground, stumbling a bit when his foot snagged on a tree root. Or caught on the fallen branch of a tree and uneven ground.

Edward was a mess.

His clothes were dirty and worn. Torn and ripped in various places on his dark blue jeans and filthy dirty spots covered the remains of what looked like a dove button up shirt. His hair was an even bigger mess than it usually was. All tangled up and matted in certain places, dirty and shaggy in others. His skin was incredibly thin and pale, nearly translucent against the sparse light that lit up the forest floor. Hollow and clearly frail around his eyes and cheeks while his normally bright gold eyes were a startling pitch black.

He hasn't fed since she left.

Bella.

She was supposed to be the love of his life. His final escape from a life of solitude and sorrow.

He thought that they were meant to be together forever, obviously he was wrong.

It all started a year ago, after the wedding and the honeymoon and changing Bella into a vampire.

Aro had been pleased that Edward and Bella kept up their end of the bargain and while her gift definitely piqued the Volturi leaders interest he decided to leave the olympic coven be, at least for now.

He hadn't even seemed remotely bothered by the fact that Alec decided to leave the Volturi to stay in Forks after Embry imprinted on him, regardless of Jane's protests. Aro simply told Alec that the door was always open for him, but Edward could tell that the Volturi leader was more curious to see how Alec's decision would turn out and how he could make it benefit him in the future.

But still, all in all, everything went off pretty smoothly.

Carlisle let Jacob's pack move into the house just before they moved out, seeing as how Sam was more than just a little reluctant to let a bloodsucker onto the reservation. Even if he was Embry's imprint.

They moved to Alaska to stay with the Denali while Bella learned to control her blood lust and hone her powers and then moved to before moving to a house they have in England to start off fresh.

For the first time in years Edward finally felt like everything was falling into place. Bella was adjusting well to her new life, they'd be starting at a new school in little over a year and although Rosalie still didn't like her Bella was fitting in well with his family.

It was perfect.

He finally had his own mate, the person he would spend all eternity with, he had some one to love who would love him back. He'd never be lonely again.

Bella had been working on a way to open her shield and let Edward read her thoughts and at first Edward was ecstatic.

Bella's thoughts were beautiful, Edward loved seeing all her memories of her life before they met and after. Seeing himself and his family through her eyes.

It was just as Edward imagined it would be and of course Bella and Edward grew closer because of it.

But then things changed.

Bella had an accident.

They ran into a coven of nomads about six months after they left Forks.

Two females and one male. Romanian vampires who had been moving around the area hunting and toying with the humans in the area where the Cullens lived.

Carlisle and Jasper found them, invited them to come back to the house in an effort to try and persuade them to leave the town and leave the humans there alone. It was nothing new really.

The meeting went off well enough.

The nomads were amused at the idea of this vegetarian lifestyle that the vampires led, but they still respected the Cullens enough to leave town as requested.

But not before going on one last run around the local forest and of course not before asking the olympic coven if they'd like to join them on a final run. And they agreed, I mean one run seems harmless enough right?

Edward should have known better.

He should have known by the way that Bella seemed to be so absorbed in the stories about the adventures that the coven had and how the male seemed to be more interested in Bella and her ability above everyone else. He should have known by Alice's panicked thoughts and odd behaviour, but most of all he should have listened when Alice told him to make Bella stay and not go on the run.

Because somewhere during the trip, they got separated, the romanians ran into a group of hikers and somehow they managed to persuade Bella to feed from human prey.

Everything from that point went downhill.

Bella's advanced control over her blood lust began to weaken. First she'd find it hard to stay in public places for too long then, then she'd need to stay home whenever the others went out and then she slipped and killed a human that had been hunting deer in the forest near the house.

The Cullens were forced to move and Rosalie's hatred of Bella quickly picked up all over again. They'd argue and fight until Rosalie had finally had enough and Rosalie and Emmett decided to go on an extended honeymoon.

Jasper started avoiding her since he could feel her constant blood lust and the anger she felt because she could never quench her thirst the way she wanted. It eventually got so bad that Alice and Jasper were forced to move out since the empath couldn't take it anymore. Which wasn't too hard since Alice started distancing herself from Bella after the incident with the romanians, leaving not so subtle hints that Edward should do the same. Inevitably leading to Edward and Alice fighting over Bella.

Carlisle and Esme tried to be understanding, to help Bella get back on track so that they could all be a family again but it was all a lost cause.

Bella became obsessed with human blood.

She stopped feeding on animals completely after only a month and her gift started to weaken because of it. Edward became disgusted with the thoughts that he could read from her mind. Suddenly his love's beautiful mind became ugly and tainted.

It was always focused on one thing and one thing only.

Blood, human blood.

She'd think about the hunt, tasting the thick red fluid and feeling it flood her mouth while her victim begged and screamed for help. The freedom she felt after she fed from a human victim. She'd think about how angry it made her that she wasn't allowed to feed on humans and how unnatural it was that she was forced to feed on animals. She felt trapped.

She blamed Edward for trapping her, for keeping her from her natural right.

Eventually it became so bad that Edward stopped listening all together, finding the gift that Bella had given him too torturous to listen to anymore.

Bella avoided him, stopped talking to him and eventually she left. Ignored all of Edwards pleas for her to stay and walked out the door.

That was almost three months ago and in that time Edward has been through hell.

There's a hole that started ripping itself open when Bella started changing. A void that grew bigger and bigger with every day that went by with Bella slowly rejecting him until a gaping hole finally tore itself open in his chest and bled pain into his very soul.

Rosalie and Emmett returned when they got word that Bella had left, although Esme and Carlisle wished they hadn't.

The blonde was singing boastful I told you so's while Edward grieved, telling everyone how she knew that bringing Bella into their family was a bad idea and how Edward was a weak minded fool for falling under her spell so easily.

Edward ended up attacking her only to be thrown through a wall by Emmett for attacking his mate.

Alice would visit every now and then, but she never stayed too long. Jasper couldn't go anywhere near the house since they were sure that Edward's emotions would break him beyond repair if he got too close.

Edward hurt, he ached.

He couldn't believe how everything could have gone so wrong. He wanted to blame the romanians, he wanted to hunt them down and kill them from ruining his life and destroying Bella.

But then Alice told him, God how he wishes Alice hadn't told him.

She said that it was meant to happen this way.

Apparently Bella started changing long before they left Forks right after Edward changed her.

Alice said that after that night she started having visions about Bella, she said that if they hadn't run into the romanians then Bella would have left eventually on her own.

They had a chance before, when Bella was still that sweet naïve human but the moment she became a vampire everything changed.

She was bound to leave eventually.

Somehow that hurt even more.

The fact that it was all an illusion, this perfect life he'd finally achieved was all one big lie that wasn't meant to last and that he'd be alone all over again someday.

Edward left.

He couldn't pick himself all over again.

He couldn't go through the pain of knowing that he would be alone again, that his sweet Bella would never come back and he'd never see her smile or smell the scent of her hair. He couldn't go through another day of it. He's already gone through the pain of losing Bella before, he wouldn't force himself through that again.

He was going to end it, which is why Edward went to Forks.

He can't go to the Volturi, they'd just capture him and try to force him to join the guard. Besides Alice would see him long before he made it and he's sure his family wouldn't let him get anywhere near Volterra this time around.

No, Forks is the only place he could go to finally be laid to rest.

Or more specifically, La Push.

All he has to do is anger one of the wolves and get them to attack him or better yet, all he has to do is cross the boarder. According to the treaty, they'd have to kill him. And with the wolves being a blind spot for Alice, they wouldn't know that Edward was dead until after it happened.

Almost there.

Edward gave a bittersweet smile as he stared at the back of tree's ahead. Just a few more feet and he could finally rest. He was surprised though, considering the fact that Jacob and his new pack had moved into their house after they left.

Not that they wanted to move into leech central, it's just that they had to.

It had been quite the scene a year ago when Sam exiled Jacob, Seth and Leah after they protected Embry when the alpha attacked him.

Everything had happened too quickly and too suddenly for Edward to understand it at the time but from what he could tell, Embry did something very bad. Unnatural even and for that he was cast out of the pack.

Jacob refused to leave Embry's side resulting in the boy finally accepting his alpha heritage and Seth and Leah followed.

Unfortunately that led to them being exiled along with Embry, so Carlisle and Esme in their infinite wisdom and kindness decided to let them have the house. They even sent them some money every month since Esme had no intention of letting any of them drop out of school to find jobs or a place to live.

Making the Black pack an extended part of the family. And no matter how much Rosalie moaned and complained Esme's mothering instincts refused to be restrained as she had taken to calling the wolves at least twice a week to check up on them.

Although she and Carlisle never called them when their children were around which Edward found to be strange and he'd try to read his parents minds whenever he could. But years of being exposed to Edward's ability seemed to finally be paying off since they were both able to sense when he read their minds and could block him out when they tried hard enough.

Alice never said a word and Jasper learned to keep his thoughts under control.

But that isn't important, what is important is how quiet the forest seemed.

Edward assumed that he would have run into atleast one of the wolves on his way to the treaty and he would've been killed before he even made it to the border.

But the forest was eerily quiet save for a bird or stray animal or two, Edward couldn't sense any wolf.

Although, he couldn't really sense much at this point. His body had become so weak that he could barely control his vampire abilities anymore. The scent of wolf could be everywhere for all he knows, but what does it even matter anyway.

As long as he finally meets his end, then none of it does.

Edward was just about to break through into the clearing before the treaty when he heard voices, no thoughts.m but his body is so weak and his mind was so exhausted that the thoughts were coming in broken and frayed. He saw blurs, caught a thought of speed.

Someone was running.

_'...what the hell!'_

_'Should...Jacob...'_

_'No... Where-'_

_'Stop... There isn't... Why-'_

Edward paused as his head spun under the thoughts that came rushing to him in broken tethers. The telepath clutched at his head and gripped his hair tight as he took a deep breath.

He could smell a few deer hiding somewhere hiding in the brush, that thought made his mouth fill with venom as the hunger built inside of him.

It's truly a miracle that he hadn't attacked someone at the airport, but every time he even thought about killing he'd remember how human blood had ruined the love of his life, how it took Bella away and he'd find himself disgusted with the scent.

His head began to ache as the voices got closer and louder, Edward took deep steady breaths ignoring how his lungs ached under the strain of his weakened body when he caught other scents.

Wolves, two-maybe-three from what he could tell or maybe four...God he's starving.

And then another scent came up beneath the scent of wet dog, if Edward weren't sure that it was impossible he'd swear that it smelled like vampire. But that can't be right, the scent was too earthy to come from a vampire to wet and too close to the scent of a shifter to be a vampire.

_'Jacob!'_

_'...he's almost...line!'_

_'Stop him! Don't let him get to the border!'_

Now that last thought Edward heard loud and clear, it was Jacob. Loud and commanding the way an alpha's voice sounds in thought.

And Jacob wanted to stop him from breaking the treaty?

Why?

Wouldn't he be happy if Edward died? He is the reason that Bella rejected him, the reason that Bella left Forks and her family and all her friends. Why would Jacob care? Matter of a fact why wouldn't Jacob just kill Edward himself?

_'Edward! I know you can hear me so just stop!'_

Edward looked up at the invisible line, just a few more feet and all the pain would stop. It'd be over once and for all.

_'Damn it leech! I said stop!'_

Edward didn't listen. He kept walking, so close, so ready to die just a few more feet and it would all be over.

The scent of wolf was stronger now, Edward's enhanced hearing wavered from one moment to the next but right now he could hear them.

Large and heavy headed straight for him from the side of La Push, would they kill him slowly or just rip his head off before setting him on fire. Edward didn't care as long as it was finished.

It was right then when Edward heard a change in the pace of the paws he heard coming behind him. They were too light and too fast to be from a shifter, not even Leah moved like this. No pause or hesitation, swift and precise instead of heavy like most wolves are.

Something's wrong.

It was then that Edward paused to look back over his shoulder when his body suddenly hit the ground hard and a heavy weight settled on top of him.

Was it a shifter?

No, to small to be a wolf.

There was a strong pair of hands keeping him pinned to the ground while what felt like a knee stayed on his lower back.

"Well well well, looks like we've caught ourselves a Cullen."

Edwards eyes went wide.

He knew that voice, it's been years since he last heard it but he knows that voice. It was deep and smooth but still just as smug and mocking as it had been that day in the ballet studio when Bella was taken away.

_'Got him?'_

_'Yep and he looks like shit'_

Edward frowned when he heard the mental exchange, one was Jacob, but the one that answered was definitely James. How on earth did they do that?

"What-what's going on?" Edwards voice was hoarse and hurt just as much as it sounded. He hasn't spoken in a long time but right now he needed to find out what was happening.

_'Right, we're on our way'_

A soft thud hit the ground just beside Edward's head where a pair of black shoes and blue jeans appeared, when a dark hand suddenly appeared and grasped his chin to turn it to the side and Edward let out an unnecessary breath making his lungs clench painfully.

"Lau-Laurent..."

"He hasn't fed in a while, a few months if I had to guess." The dread locked vampire regarded him for a moment while Edward stared back into the man's startling blue eyes when Laurent's head tilted slightly to the side until he let Edwards head fall back on the ground. "It seems you've been starving yourself. I wonder why."

_'Why isn't he with the other's? Where's Bella?'_

That was Seth, Edward shut his eyes, wishing that the young wolf hadn't said her name while his heart clenched painfully.

 _'Gone.'_ James thought and Edward could almost hear him smirk, the vampire had lifted his hand to find Bella's wedding ring clutched inside. He's been holding it ever since she left but after starving himself for months on end he was too weak to stop James from prying open his hand.

"Looks like you've been dumped Eddie, can't say I'm surprised. I mean, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."

Edward swung his arm out and started to kick and struggle while James just kept him pinned to the ground.

"Hey, is this really the way you'd treat the man that saved your pathetic little life."

_'James, don't.'_

_'I'm just having a little fun Seth'_

_'He's had enough, c'mon just... At least let him up. Please, just do it for me.'_

James sighed and Edward was hauled up onto his feet and turned around to face the blonde. Edward frowned at the bright blue eyes that stared back at him and he looked over at Laurent to find the man a few feet away with his hands shoved down deep into his pockets staring at him with the same blue eyes.

"Your eyes, why are they... They're blue."

James gave a snort and Laurent just smirked, "How very observant of you."

Before Edward could even think to ask another question loud growling came from the line of trees behind them and Jacob's wolf came bursting through, followed by Seth and what looked like Leah, Embry and-

Edward's eyes went wide.

"Alec?"

The vampire just stared back at Edward as he straightened up from his landed crouch watching the telepath closely with the same blue eyes as the others.

Jacob phased and didn't even bother to get dressed when he growled, "Let him go."

James immediately stepped away and Edward just stared in surprise at the vampires instant obedience when a fist suddenly connected with his jaw and Edward flew backwards, slamming down onto the ground when he was suddenly struck again this time on his stomach while Jacob straddled his hips.

"Jake no!" Seth screamed but Jacob didn't listen he just kept hitting Edward over and over again and Edward let him, this is what he came here for after all. It may be a slow process but as long as he died then it all works out.

"Jake!" Embry tried only to be ignored by his brother.

"Jacob, stop." Laurent said and the alpha let out a low warning growl before hitting Edward again. Laurent spoke again this time his voice was softer almost pleading. "It's obvious he came here to die, are you really going to let him have his way, even after what he's done?"

One more punch landed in Edward's chest and he heard another crack when Jacob stopped, breathing hard as he glared at the telepath until he got up onto his feet and and grabbed the front of Edwards worn shirt to haul him up and growl in his face.

"You stupid bastard! Do you know what you almost did?! Do you have ANY idea what would have happened if-"

"If a vampire crosses the treaty line onto the reservation, they'll be killed on sight." Edward rasped out as he hung limply in Jacob's grip and let out a small smile, "It's our treaty I was there when it was signed."

Jacob snarled as he dropped Edward back down onto the ground and started pacing in front of him, nostrils flared while his hands clenched and his breaths came out in huffs while his skin pulled and stretched a bit like he was fighting against the urge to phase.

"Jacob calm down." Leah said and Edward looked up at the sound of her voice and his mind filled with confusion and muddled thoughts.

Seth stood by James' side, the blonde had an arm wrapped around Seth's waist. Holding the boy back from trying to go near Jacob and Edward while the other went around his chest to keep his back pressed against James' chest. Alec stood beside Embry stroking the shifter's hair as it lay on his shoulder while Laurent stayed where he was before and Leah stood behind Seth and James.

"Fucking idiot! You don't get it do you?!" Jacob screamed as he glared at Edward, while anger just rolled off of him in waves.

"This isn't your treaty anymore, it's ours!"


	2. Leander and Heron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to do a reincarnation type thing with this one.
> 
> BEWARE THE SMUT
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Long ago in a kingdom far far away, well in ancient Greece to be precise, there lived a prince.

This prince was blessed with wisdom as great as that of the goddess Athena, grace and kindness parallel only to that of Charis and beauty that could give the great Adonis a run for his money.

His name was Leander.

Named so after the grecian warrior of old who fell in love with Hero the priestess of Aphrodite.

Now you probably know how these stories go right?

Great beautiful prince, obviously loved by all his people, takes over the throne and rules over his people making them all love him even more. The women adored him, the men respected him and the children wanted to grow up to be just like him.

Bit of a cliché really.

And like all similar clichés, despite all the beauty and fortune and power he had, Leander was unhappy.

Why was he unhappy you ask?

Because Leander was lonely.

Doesn't make much sense does it?

I mean how can a guy with tons of money and looks that everyone would kill for be lonely? I mean we've already established that this dude has every woman and a few of the men in the village falling all over themselves to get in his pants or... I guess tunic in this case. So how is it that he's lonely?

Well firstly it's because it wasn't as easy as all that.

Leander didn't want a quick roll in the hay, with one of his many adoring fans, no matter how willing they were to serve their prince in any and  _every_ way possible.

He wanted to fall in love.

See Leander was the romantic type.

All rainbows and unicorns, save the fair princess, fall in love with said fair princess and marry fair princess to live a life of comfort and happiness with the other half of his soul. Leander wanted the whole package. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, loving, honest, loyal, supportive, sweet, virtuous, a killer rack would be nice but I mean as long as she has all that other stuff then that's good too. You know the whole perfect woman ideal, really someone should have told this guy that he was being unrealistic but like I said, romantic type.

Now while the citizens that threw themselves at him were nothing to sneer at, they weren't enough either. They were kind and thoughtful and sweet and honest and loyal and loving and a few were them were even virtuous, not too many mind you but some of them were. But still it wasn't enough.

His personal guard Aias was always telling him that he should stop being so fickle and just pick someone already because his mister emo lonely routine was starting to piss everyone off, while Theseus tried to tell him that what he was looking for probably didn't exist, that he should try and be a little more open minded.

So Leander tried.

One day, during the harvest festival, Leander met a girl named Arete and in that meeting Leander thought himself to be in love. Because you see she was the whole package.

Beautiful, kind, generous, intelligent, virtuous, loyal, thoughtful, honest and her rack wasn't too shabby either.

The prince started the lengthy process of courting the young girl, giving her all her heart has ever desired and giving her all the love his heart could possibly muster.

It didn't take long for Arete to fall in love with Leander as well and soon enough a ball was held to celebrate the engagement of prince Leander to his beloved Arete and for the first time in years, he was finally happy.

Until just one year later.

A great hurricane struck the small kingdom near the coast and many of the homes that were built closer to the shore were destroyed.

Prince Leander went out on the morning after the disaster to survey the damage and see how much work needed to be done to restore his kingdom, when he found a young man washed up on the shore.

This boy held a beauty unlike any that Leander had ever seen before and the prince felt himself instantly drawn to the strangers dark russet skin and long raven hair. The boy was naked and had the broken remains of a heavy set of shackles bound around his ankles, neck and wrists making it obvious that he was a slave.

And judging by the debree of of wood scattered around him, he must have been transported on a ship that was wrecked during the storm.

Being the kind man that he is, Leander had the boy brought to his palace giving orders for the young man to be clothed and fed and for his injuries to be treated once he wakes. I'm guessing Leander thought that this kid would be grateful and they could be best friends or some shit like that.

Unfortunately that's not how things went down.

The boy woke a day later and as ordered he was clothed and fed and his injuries were treated, but you see the problem here is that the stranger fought Leander's slaves every moment of the way and when he was eventually brought to the prince they discovered that he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. Leander forgave the young man's behaviour since he assumed it was a lack of communication that made him so hostile.

So it was decided that he would be taught how to speak their language first and then he'd talk to the prince. A task that Theseus undertook himself under the watchful eye of Aias who was tasked with the guarding the boy.

In the mean time, Leander tried to distract himself with his beloved fiance and ruling the kingdom, but every now and then his thoughts would slip away and he'd find himself thinking back to the boy he found on the shore.

Leander couldn't get over the boy's appearance.

He was such a stark contrast to the other citizens in his kingdom. His bronze skin and long thick hair, not to mention those brown eyes that were filled with so much wild defiance Leander hardly believed him to be part of this world.

About a month later, the boy was brought before Leander with a proud Theseus and an affectionate Aias watching on.

As for the boy himself, well, things between him and Leander weren't as good as the prince had hoped they'd be.

Apparently the anger and rage he'd displayed when he first met Leander had nothing to do with a lack of communication. The young man just didn't like Leander, like at all.

He was rude, brash and treated the prince like a commoner. Rolling his eyes and then glaring, tossing his hair back before sneering, refusing to bow at the prince's feet and using vulgar language that Leander is sure was Aias' doing.

Overall Leander was not pleased and he planned on having the boy shipped off to the nearest slave trade for his insolence.

But Theseus and Aias had grown incredibly fond of the stranger and had asked Leander to give him to them instead, so Leander reluctantly agreed.

They gave him a new name since they found themselves unable to pronounce his own. He was called Kerberos after the hell hound and guardian of the underworld. Aias said that he's always wanted a pet and the boy's constant growling made him close enough to a dog for him to count as such.

Anyway, you know how this goes right?

Angry, deviant, rude slave, meets calm controlled disciplined prince and we all know how opposites attract.

So I'm pretty sure you know where this is going.

No matter how much Leander tried to ignore Kerberos and no matter how hard Kerberos tried to fight Leander, for some reason they just couldn't stay away from each other.

It was one big mess really.

Regardless of how attractive Leander found Kerberos and regardless of how attractive Kerberos found Leander either, they still hated each others guts. It was primal, like an instinct.

There was a constant fight for dominance and control between the two and to be honest, neither one knew why.

I mean how hard is it to just stay out of each others way am I right? But they couldn't.

They were always drawn to each other and when they reached one another they'd start fighting. It made absolutely no sense to either of them or anyone else in the kingdom for that matter.

Theseus even planned to leave the palace with Kerberos so that the two wouldn't be at a constant risk of running into each other, but the suggestion itself didn't go well since for some baffling reason Leander refused to let them leave and Kerberos didn't want to go either.

See what I mean, no damn sense whatsoever.

But then, one night, on the eve of prince Leander and Arete's wedding, Kerberos wandered out to the shore where he was found and Leander followed. Somehow being drawn in by that invisible force that just refused to let them be too far apart.

And of course they argued and fought and then somehow, during this whole confrontation Leander lost his damn mind.

The prince grabbed Kerberos and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

The slave was shocked at first but as the seconds passed by Kerberos found himself returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Leander's waist. It was quite the scene to be seen really.

To see prince Leander and his most hated slave fall to the ground and make love right there on the beach as the waves from the ocean crashed over them under the pale moonlight. Aias and Theseus would later agree to get closer and have a better look the next time they followed Leander and Kerberos out of the palace.

Morning came and prince Leander called off the wedding. He apologised to Arete and told her that while he still loved her, he's fallen in love with Kerberos and sent her home with a great fortune as an apology to both her and her father.

Time passed, days into weeks and then months when the prince announced his engagement to his new fiance and Kerberos was renamed Heron.

Named so after the great priestess that the warrior Leander fell in love with.

The kingdom rejoiced when the day of the wedding came and all the citizens rejoiced at the crowning of the new kings.

All except one.

Arete had been racked with jealousy and anger since the moment that Leander cancelled their wedding and things only got worse when she found out about the wedding between her prince and that...

Dog.

Like most psycho ex-fiance's, Arete was so enraged that on the day of the wedding, she managed to sneak in passed the guards and line the goblet that Leander and Heron were set to drink from during the ceremony with poison. As an act of revenge against the man that broke her heart.

And that's how the story ends.

The ceremony begins, Leander and Heron drank from the goblets and in the seconds before their death Leander made a vow to his beloved Heron, to the love of his life under the light of the extremely unusual red moon.

That one day they'd be together again and when that day came, nothing would ever tear them apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'GO AWAY!'_

The russet wolf sped through the thick brush, dodging trees and bushes as it's paws pounded against the dirt. The wolf moved as fast his his legs would allow, panic and fear fueling the adrenaline that pumped through his veins driving him faster and faster. His heart thumped in his chest while heavy breaths moved in and out of his lungs.

_'Jacob come back!'_

A voice said in his head and the wolf shook his head in a vain attempt to make it go away.

_'Jake man, you need to calm down!'_

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

The wolf growled as he ran faster trying to get away from the voices that wouldn't leave him alone.

He could feel the presence of six others inside him all thinking and talking at once, the feeling was starting to drive him insane.

_'Jacob what's wrong?!'_

The wolf almost stopped at that and his speed slowed for a moment.

_'Patroclus? Is that you?'_

_'What? No, Jake it's me Embry! What's going on?'_

_'Jake'_

_'Kallias?'_ The wolf almost stopped dead in its tracks in confusion and a multitude of emotions he's sure don't belong to him in the first place.

_'No, it's Seth. Jacob what's going on?'_

The wolf shook it's head and growled as he started picking up speed again,  _'Go away!'_

 _'Jacob!'_  A mighty voice roared in the wolf's head and he felt his legs start to buckle underneath him, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

He had to get to him.

Leander is out there somewhere, just waiting for him to find him.

His memories on his love were so clear, that beautiful bronze hair and those bright green eyes. He used to hate those eyes before.

Before he couldn't stand the prince.

He couldn't stand his arrogance and beauty and just everything and at first he wasn't exactly sure why.

But then after that night on the beach, after he'd given himself to Leander he realised what he'd been feeling wasn't hatred. He was justs so set on fighting his strange feelings for the prince that he didn't realise exactly what it was he was feeling.

For those cheesy romantics out there, I guess you could say it was love at first sight.

_'Jacob!'_

Heron shook his head fiercely trying to ignore the way his legs buckled once again at the booming voice that roared in his head, as he pushed forward. As one single desire burned through his veins, the need to see Leander.

The last thing the slave remember is Leander's eyes.

His body had gone weak and he could hardly stand but he remembers those green eyes that had looked at him with so much love and devotion that he could feel his aching heart threaten to burst. Leander had held him tight as he whispered in his ear until, Heron felt reality begin to fade and the prince's arms weaken around him and everything went dark.

Heron isn't sure how long he was out for, it could have been anything between a few hours or maybe even a year. He couldn't really be sure, but when he woke he found himself in the middle of the woods

All he was sure of was the fact that he had to find Leander.

Every fibre of his being called out to his one true love and he refused to stay away a moment longer, although he was hesitant.

Would Leander still want him once he saw what he was?

A monster.

A beast, plagued by the voices and thoughts of others. Did Leander even deserve such a creature? This thought brought Heron to a complete stop and he looked up to find himself in the middle of a large clearing.

_'Good. Jacob just stay where you are.'_

Heron didn't listen, he didn't have to.

He didn't know where these voices belonged to or even who this Jacob was but he didn't really care either. He could never see Leander again.

He was a slave before, he's always been unworthy of the love that the prince gave him. Leander deserved so much more than a shipwrecked slave with nothing to his name.

And now that he was this, this  _thing_.

There is no way that Leander could ever want him.

Not that he's all that sure what the prince saw in him in the first place.

Leander was beautiful and although Heron has never thought himself to be ugly he knew that there were many others that were more fitting to be Leander's betrothed than him.

Heron shut his eyes and thought back to how he was before. Bronze skin, long hair, brown eyes and long limbs.

_'Jacob no!'_

Heron suddenly gasped as he felt his skin stretch and pull while his bones felt like they were breaking, but for some reason it didn't hurt. He remembered what Aias told him whenever they sparred in the castle's courtyard.

Sometimes all you have to do is trust your body to know what to do next.

Heron breathed deeply as his body changed and the hair receded until he was staring at human hands and legs. His hair was much shorter now but at least he's human. The boy stood up and turned his hands and turned to look for any traces of a tail and found nothing. He smiled when he suddenly heard the sounds of pounding on the ground almost like a stampede.

Loud barks and growls came back from the way he came and Heron realised that it was those other beasts he'd found himself around when he woke. They were following him.

Heron turned around and ran clear across the clearing, ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes as that feeling returned.

He has to find Leander and he won't stop until he has.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A monster.

Leander's hand clenched and scraped against a tree and he watched in horror as the bark crumbled away like dried mud. While his other hand clenched at the place where his heart was meant to be.

He's a monster.

His skin is cold, he breaks everything he touches and he has no heart.

What on earth has become of him?

Leander already knows who was responsible for the poison in his goblet, for his precious Heron's death. He knows that Arete was behind it all but had she bewitched him in such a way that he's now become a monster.

He must have been.

When Leander woke he found himself in a strange room, small with lots of strange trinkets clutter and glass lamps but most important of all there was a bed in the room with someone lying in it.

The person was covered under large layers of blankets so Leander couldn't see their face but for some reason he could hear their heart beat, smell them in a way he's sure isn't normal.

And when he caught their scent, Leander was sure that he had lost his mind for the moment he took a breath he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to kill the being in the bed.

To tear them open and drink their blood, the urge was so great that Leander was horrified and he immediately left through the window in order to get away.

Things got worse from there.

Leander was bombarded by voices, hundreds of them all just speaking at once. Some were loud others were soft, pictures flooded his mind of things and people he's never seen before and Leander ran as fast as he could just to try and escape from it all.

When he looked up again he found himself in the middle of the forest and he wandered aimlessly not knowing what else he could do. Everything he touched crumbled and broke under his hand, there was an insistent burning in the back of his throat a burn that filled him with images of people the thumps of beating hearts and the sounds of blood pumping in a surge.

He couldn't stand it.

But more than anything Leander knew that he had to find Heron.

His precious little slave, the love of his life. The feeling was strong enough to overrun any thoughts of killing and drinking blood, all he could think of was getting to Heron.

Even if it was just to see him.

But as Leander stared at his hands and watched the large chunk of wood wither away in his hands, he began to doubt himself.

What if he hurt Heron like that? What if he got near his love and killed him before he'd even spoken a word? What if he gave into the strange lust and killed the one he loves?

How wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that.

But his heart, this dead thing that never gave a sound clenched at the mere thought of staying away from Heron, so he pushed forward.

If only to see Heron even if it's only once.

Leander dropped the remains of the tree when he heard a sound from up ahead. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched as someone ran, the prince could hear a heart pound rapidly in the persons chest while his blood surged and Leander was about to get out of the way before he did something to hurt the man coming towards him, when a voice came through to him loud and clear.

_'Leander'_

Heron?

_'I have to find him, where could he be?'_

"Heron!" Leander called as he looked in the direction of where the voice was coming and he walked towards it. "Heron!"

_'Where is he? Where is he?'_

"Heron! I-I'm here!" Leander gave another shout and started running being careful not to go as fast as he had before as his eyes scanned his surroundings until he caught a rich scent. It reminded him of earth and summer rain, sunshine and fresh herbs.

It reminded him of Heron.

"Heron!" Leander called when he heard the heartbeat come closer and closer until a boy suddenly came bursting through the brush and he suddenly found himself wrapped in a burning heat.

Leander sighed and his knees went weak as he was surrounded by a warmth that burned through his skin. The urge to bite and kill was gone.

The figure that had grabbed him sank down to the ground just as he had and they both sat on the earth covered floor.

Heron breathed deeply as his heated skin was instantly cooled making him sigh in content as he breathed in the scent that surrounded Leander. Fresh and sweet making him feel a little light headed as they sat there on the ground and he felt the grip he had around Leander's neck slip a bit until he felt Leander's arms wrap around his waist and he was cooled even more.

"Never have I felt more alive than I do at this very moment." Leander breathed into Heron's ear and his grip tightened around the boy's waist.

"A withered old man like you? I can't say I'm surprised everything must seem new to you." Heron said back cheekily and Leander grinned at the smile he could feel against his neck. But frowned when Heron spoke again.

"What happened? Why are we here? Where are we?"

"I don't know, I think we were cursed. As to how or where we are I'm not really sure, but as long as we stay together then all will be well."

Heron nodded against Leander's neck and he pulled away so he could look into those green eyes he loves so much only to blink in surprise at what he saw.

"Your eyes." Heron reached out to cup the side of Leander's face and the prince reached out to hold the hand there. "They're gold."

"I-I am different now, my love. There are things I need to tell you before-"

"They are different, but still beautiful." Heron said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Leander's cheek, the prince smiled in return and lifted a hand to comb through Heron's hair only to stop himself short.

"Your hair is shorter."

Heron blushed and looked away as he tugged at the short strands that were sticking up in odd directions and gave a shrug, "I actually like it this way."

"And if I were to ask you to grow it longer," Leander asked with a little smirk as his fingers traced along Heron's arms, mapping out trailed along the ripped muscles and taught skin. "Would you do as you were asked for your prince?"

Heron's eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight and the boy grinned, "You are not my prince."

"I'm not?"

"No," the boy said as he leaned forward and he gave the man a soft kiss, "You are my king."

Leander smiled as Heron kissed him again this time keeping his lips there as he re-wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Leander pulled Heron closer and deepened the kiss, he pried Heron's mouth open and moaned in content as he entered the heated cavern feeling the boy respond as well as he let out a long drawn out moan.

Heron pulled back panting hard while Leander didn't even seem to be breathing. He let one arm slip down the prince's clothed chest, "You're cold."

"And you my love," Leander breathed as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Heron's neck. Feeling the boy's pulse jump underneath his skin. "You are fire."

"Would you like me to warm you, my king?" Heron purred as he arched his neck back to give Leander more room and he moaned when the man's hands slid down his waist along his legs. Cool trails traced down his heated skin until Leander's hand slid around his cock and he gave a sharp gasp as he was suddenly surrounded by cold, before moaning as the hand slid up and down over his member.

"And how would you do that?" Leander whispered against Heron's ear and the slave smirked as he pulled the hands the prince had on him away before placing both his hands on his shoulders and shoved him back. Making the prince grunt on reflex as his back hit the ground while Heron's hands started fiddling with his bottom garments.

"What are these things?"

Heron suddenly asked and Leander looked down and sighed in frustration as he watched the boy try to make sense of the strange garment which he admittedly couldn't make sense of either.

Leander reached down and tore them apart, hearing the tough material rip open with a satisfying tear while Heron just watched with widened eyes as the material was tossed aside.

"You're stronger now."

At that Leander's eyes went wide as he remembered how the bark had crumbled under his touch. What if he hurt's Heron? It's a miracle he hasn't hurt him already.

"Hero-" Leander was cut short when he was suddenly engulfed in the damp heat of the boy's mouth and his back arched of the ground when Heron's head moved down to the tip and sucked on the head before moving up again.

Leander moaned when Heron pulled off and licked around the under side of his cock before moving back up over it and taking it back into his mouth. Heron groaned around the member in his mouth causing soft vibrations to run up Leander's cock making the man moan even more.

The prince breathed deeply, heat was starting to pool at the pit of his stomach so he reached down and grabbed Heron by his hair to roughly pull him back up and seal their lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling the slave's erection rub against his clothed chest as he pulled him closer to press their bodies as close as humanly possible.

Heron pulled away to breathe since Leander didn't seem to need to breathe anymore. The slave reached down to grasp his erection along with Leander's and the prince brought down a hand to wrap wound them as well and they moved in unison. Slowly at first.

Up and down, Heron moaned as he thrust up into their collective grasp, sweat rolled down the back of his neck and down his chest while Leander licked off the trails of sweat and latched onto the side of Heron's neck.

The prince moaned as he pulled Heron closer by the hand in his hair, he could almost taste the blood that surged underneath his loves skin. Hear his heart beat thumping in his head and their movements became more fevered and desperate.

The sun was starting to rise.

Leander and Heron could see the burning light that peaked over the horizon through the trees, somehow this knowledge made them move faster. So they could feel more, taste more, touch more.

Heron wrapped his free hand around Leander's neck as he tried to pull him closer, to feel that cold underneath his heated skin. While Leander fought back against the undeniable urge to bite down as Heron moaned and groaned above him. Heated pleasure began to stir hazardously in the pit of his stomach, he was close and judging by Heron's harsh breaths he was close as well.

"Leander." Heron moaned against the princes ear, "Please... please... My king."

Leander felt himself come undone at the desperate please and before he could stop himself he bit down hard and Heron gasped as the skin broke and then-

Jacob let out a cry as he came just before Edward came with a growl and he went limp in the vampires arms.

Edward's mouth was flooded with blood and he pulled the shifter on top of him closer as the thick sweet coating rushed down his throat. His mind dropped into ecstasy at the orgasm and blood induced fog as he gently sucked at the open wound.

Jacob moaned in his pleasured state and his head arched a bit to give the vampire more room to drink when Edward pulled away, licking at the wound before reaching up to pull Jacob's face down and lock their lips in a deep kiss. Tangling his tongue around the shifters and moaning when the wolf kissed back even as he tasted his own blood on the vampire's tongue, Jacob pulled back and gave Edward a blissed out smile which Edward returned.

Until the fog started to fade and everything came crashing down on both of them all at once.

Jacob's eyes went wide and Edward's mouth fell open in a gape.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

It's sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. My Best Friend Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic that ended up winning.
> 
> I'm continuing it, but I'm not quite ready to post it on here cause its not done yet.
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

"Jacob?"

Sarah peered around the frame of the open door and smiled when she saw her son in the centre of the room.

Jacob lay on his stomach on the carpeted floor, as he drew and coloured over the large white page he had before him, pausing every now and then to turn his head this way and turning it that way seeming to decide on whether or not the picture looked the way it was supposed to.

The boy bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows knit together tightly in thought until the crease suddenly released and he dropped the brown crayon in his hand to pick up the green one and he smiled as he coloured in small circles at the top of the page.

Sarah stepped inside and stood just in front of the door as she leaned against the wall as she watched her son work. Jacob didn't look up as always, but Sarah knew that he already knows that she's there.

Even when he played hide and seek with Rachel and Rebecca, he always knew when they were near by. He always knew when someone was about to walk into the room, he knew when Billy drove up to the house even before they could hear the roar of his truck.

Whenever they asked him how he knew, he'd always just shrug and continue with whatever game he was playing on his own or some cartoon on the television would catch his attention and he'd break into a giggling fit. The twins thought it was creepy how Jacob just somehow always knew where they went and what they were doing and at first Sarah had been concerned but then Billy would say that the boy was just incredibly perceptive and there was nothing wrong with that.

So Sarah would let it go even though she couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger was going on.

Jacob lifted his legs and started swinging them in the air while a smile spread over his lips, before he grabbed another crayon and started drawing around the edges of the paper and hummed a tune.

Sarah smiled at the tune, remembering all those nights when Billy would sing Jacob to sleep after a bad dream. Strangely enough Jacob stopped having bad dreams a few months ago or at least, they seemed to have stopped since Jacob didn't come into their room in the middle of the night any more. until she realised that she hasn't heard this one before.

The tune was soft and melodious, Sarah could almost hear the notes of a piano playing in the background while Jacob hummed.

It didn't sound anything like the quileute songs Billy usually sang to Jacob.

Did he hear it at school or on the television maybe?

Jacob's face twisted up and his nose wrinkled when a few strands of hair fell into his face at the furious scribbling he did and Sarah couldn't help but grin at how adorable he looked. She walked over to his bed and sat down, craning her neck a bit to catch a glimpse at the picture that Jacob was working on.

"Are you drawing something for daddy, Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head and dropped his crayon in exchange for another one, "I'm drawing a picture for Tony."

Sarah let out a soft sigh at that and leaned back with her arms braced against Jacob's bed.

Tony.

Now there's a new problem they weren't sure what to do about.

Tony is Jacob's imaginary friend. He showed up about a month after Jacob's fifth birthday and at first Sarah didn't really think it was a big deal.

Kids create imaginary friends all the time, it was practically a requirement these days. Especially since Jacob only ever played with Embry and Quil, or maybe Bella when she came around. Plus since Jacob started imagining Tony he'd started a number of hobbies, drawing pictures, reading books and listening to music because that's what Tony liked to do.

Sarah didn't even think Jacob knew who Bach was until he mentioned it a few weeks back.

None of Jake's new interest ever seemed to hold any danger for him so Sarah thought it couldn't hurt to play along at least for a bit, she even got the twins and Billy to play along since.

But then Jacob started acting out.

Wandering around the woods because  _Tony_  wanted to show him something. Refusing to play with his friends because  _Tony_  didn't like going around his friends and Jacob didn't want to go anywhere without  _Tony_.

And then there was the hair pulling and glue incident when Jacob was playing alone with Bella in his room.

He said  _Tony_  didn't like it when Bella tried to hold Jacob's hand so he messed up her hair to make her leave.

Jacob kept swearing up and down that Tony's the one that did it but of course they didn't believe him, it didn't help that Jacob laughed while the crying girl pulled at crumpled clumped up mess of hair on her head.

It wasn't like Jacob to behave that way.

He wasn't mean and he certainly never lied so Tony became more of a concern than he used to be and Sarah decided that it was time to stop playing along.

"Jacob-"

"Done!"

Jacob suddenly sat up and held the newly drawn picture up in front of him, before quickly getting up and walking over to his mother with a beaming smile on his face. "Look, do you think he'll like it?"

Sarah looked away from her son's face and took the page in her hand, the older woman frowned as she looked at the picture in confusion. The picture was drawn with the typical childlike charm, there was nothing neat and polished about it. It was a picture of a boy from what Sarah could tell. Jacob had given him bright green eyes and brown hair that looked like it had been mixed in with red and orange. The boy looked like he was sitting in the middle of a square, which Sarah assumed would be the window with some other square object in his hands along with what looked like a pen.

As the older woman looked at the picture there was only one question that immediately came to mind.

"Jacob who is this?"

"It's Tony."

"This is Tony?"

"Yeah." Jacob beamed when his cheeks started to tinge into a slight pink and he smiled at the picture, "He looks nice, huh."

"Jacob," Sarah sighed, "Honey sit down, I need to talk to you about something."

Jacob went around to hop on the bed with his legs dangling off the side as he stared up at the woman before she spoke. "Jacob, I know it can be hard telling the truth sometimes and a lot of times it seems easier to just lie or blame things on other people because you're scared of getting in trouble." The boy nodded when his mother paused and Sarah took that as her cue to keep going, "But sweety, when you do that you end up getting into even more trouble than before and people could end up getting hurt. Like Bella was hurt, last week when you were playing here alone."

"But I didn't pull Bella's hair and throw glue in it." Jacob said in earnest as he stared up at his mother with large eyes, "Tony did."

Sarah sighed in frustration, "And why did Tony do that Jacob?"

"Because he doesn't like her. Tony says Bella isn't good for me and that she's a bad influ-uaence."

Sarah would have smiled at the way that Jacob said the word influence if it weren't for the situation. "Jacob-"

"Tony said that I should stay away from capri-capri..." The boy frowned until his face suddenly lit up as he continued, "Capariaous people because they'll only hurt me."

"Did you mean capricious?"

"Yeah."

"How do you even know that word?"

"Tony taught it to me. Tony teaches me a bunch of stuff-"

"Jacob." Sarah interrupted as she put the drawing beside her on the bed and took her son's hand in her own and made sure they kept eye contact as they spoke. "Honey, Tony isn't the one that put glue in Bella's hair, is he?"

"Yes he did. He doesn't like it when Bella holds my hand."

"Are you sure that you don't like it when Bella holds your and so you put glue in her hair to make her stop."

"No, Tony did." Jacob adamantly as he looked right into his mother's eyes and Sarah realised that he might actually believe in Tony and he wasn't just using his imaginary friend as an excuse.

"Jacob. Jacob, honey, Tony isn't real."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is!" Jacob insisted as he pulled his hand from his mother's grasp and got up from the bed. "He's real! He's got a mommy and a daddy, but he doesn't live them anymore because they went away. So I told him he can stay with me in my room."

Sarah let out a deep breath, "And why didn't Tony go with his mommy and daddy?"

"He said he can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

"Jacob-"

"Look!" The boy suddenly said as he ran over towards the window and picked up another drawing book off the floor that Sarah hadn't noticed when she walked into the room. Jacob quickly flipped through he pages of the book until he found the one he was looking for and pushed the book into her hands, "See, that's Tony's mommy. I told you he was real."

Sarah blinked in surprise as she stared at the picture.

What surprised her most was the how detailed it was. Every line on the page was drawn with precision, clear swift flicks clearly made by an experienced hand and shaded curves that couldn't possibly have been drawn by a five year old.

Well not unless they were some kind of prodigy but Sarah is sure that Jacob couldn't have drawn this.

"Jacob where did you get this?"

"Tony drew it." Jacob said simply before flipping the page to the next one of a man and a woman holding each other as they smiled in the direction of the artist. Both were dressed in old fashioned clothes like something out of the late eighteen hundreds. "He drew this one too, he's good huh. I wish I could draw like him."

Sarah glanced up at her son for a moment as he tilted his head to the side and let his eyes run over the page. The older woman frowned as she wondered where on earth Jacob could have possibly found the book when she turned the page and felt her eyes go wide.

This one was a picture of Jacob, the boy was looking up at whoever drew him with a smile as he sat in the middle of the backyard with his toy cars scattered around him. Jacob couldn't have drawn this one could he?

As Sarah turned the pages of the book she found even more and more pictures of Jacob in the book.

Pictures of Jacob playing with his toys, Jacob drawing, Jacob watching tv. There were even a few where he was sleeping with his head at the end of the bed while one leg dangled down the side or curled up in a ball under the covers with only the top of his head sticking out.

Jacob couldn't have drawn these.

There was so much detail it had to have been done by someone who saw Jacob playing and drawing and sleeping.

Billy couldn't have done it neither could one of the twins since Sarah would have noticed one of them in Jacob's room.

"Jacob, who drew this?"

"I told you Tony did." Jacob said sounding a little annoyed as he gestured to the window before folding his arms over his chest, "He sits right there everyday when he draws." Sarah looked up at the window when her eyes instantly fell down to the pencil lying against the dresser a few feet away making her frown even more until she looked back to the book and flipped it's pages filled with nothing but images of her son until she got to the last drawn page and gasped at what she saw.

It was a picture of Jacob, he was lying on his stomach on the floor just as he was a few moments before Sarah went up to check on him.

The picture looked unfinished but from what Sarah could tell, the Jacob in the picture was wearing the exact same golf shirt and khaki shorts as he was right at that moment. Sarah's eyes went wide at the silhouette of a man drawn in the mirror hanging just above the dresser beside Jacob's door.

"He's not finished with that one. He stopped when you came in cause he doesn't like it when other people see him." Jacob said with a thoughtful look on his face, "He watches me sleep sometimes and when I get bad dreams he sits with me on the bed so I won't get scared. But he's really cold though."

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat as she just kept staring at the reflection drawn on the mirror in the picture until a hand suddenly touched her arm, making her jump in surprise and look up at her son with wide terrified eyes.

"Mom? Is something wrong?"

Sarah's mind went into overdrive at the sound of her son's voice and she moved without realising it. She dropped the sketch pad on the ground and wrapped Jacob in her arms as she shot off the bed and out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

It's been eleven years since then and Jacob's life hasn't gotten any easier.

Oh yeah, he still hasn't left by the way.

Tony's still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
